All for a Book
by MeltedChocolate72
Summary: All Armin wanted was a good book to read on a quiet afternoon, but what he winds up with is more than he ever bargained for.
A/N: So I've had this idea running around in my head for a minute so I thought I would spend my weekend typing it out. This is my first time actually posting here, (mostly i keep my stories for friends and family) so let me know if you enjoyed reading my little crack. Thanks guys :)

* * *

Training had been especially rough that morning for the 104th, and running three miles at the crack of dawn was not Armin's idea of a good time.

All those mountain climbers, jumping jacks, and up downs had him feeling like crawling in a nice sun filled corner with a good book and just getting lost in his own world of words and imagination. Everyone had been left their own devices relatively early after the grueling exercises, and it was a perfect afternoon for reading. Armin would be damned if he would let this opportunity pass by.

Besides ever since Zoe Hange had discovered his love of books she had extended an open invitation to borrow any book he wish from her extensive collection. Armin knew just what book he wanted this time.

He had seen it hidden in one of Hange's disorderly stacks of paperwork and miscellaneous notes in her lab. "Island on Fire", it was most definitely about the Old World, it wasn't often you could come across such a book, and the prospect of new discoveries had Armin walking a little faster, his heart beating with excitement.

The door was closed when he arrived, but that wasn't about to stop an inquisitive mind, he twisted the knob and pushed in, closing it again silently behind him.

The lab was uncharacteristically empty, normally at this time of the day Hange and Moblit usually had some noisy experiment cooking up. More often than not the noise was more so from Hange's excited shrieking and Moblit's near-panicked warnings than from the actual experiments. Without the usual excitement the lab was quiet and strangely peaceful.

Dust particles could be seen slowly floating down in the warm afternoon sunlight filtering through the tall windows on one end of the lab. Now Hange's lab was not small by any means, but despite the expansive size somehow clutter still managed to take over.

Odds and ends covered every surface in the room and Hange had piled most of her books that couldn't be crammed onto the overstuffed book shelves into stacks. The small mountains of leaning literature looked ready to attack any careless passerby that was unfortunate enough to bump into one of them.

Smirking at the sight of the disaster before him, Armin closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, his senses filling with the smell of ink, worn paper, dust and was that last week's potato leek soup? Narrowing his eyes he found the offending bowl of soup sitting on Hange's desk. Hange really was not the neatest person in the Survey Corps.

Armin shook his head, smiling as he made his way over to the desk locating the object of his mini quest under a stack of disorganized papers and what looked to be rotten vegetation suspended in some sort of orange liquid.

Gross.

Frowning, Armin snatched up his prize, clutching it to his chest as he made his way across the lab to the small mountain of books, maybe he could find another title for next time he had a free afternoon to waste away.

He had barely finished going though the first stack before the lab door crashed open with a loud bang.

Heart leaping up to lodge in his throat, Armin ducked quickly behind the pile of disorganized books. It wasn't as if he wasn't allowed to be in Hange's space, but the loud noise had irrationally driven him to be crouched beneath the leaning tower. Armin almost laughed aloud at his ridiculous actions before reaching over to grab his book that had slipped out of his grip in his haste.

His hand barely touched the book when a decidedly feminine moan floated over.

What in the world?

Book forgotten, Armin peaked from behind his hiding spot catching sight of Hange, back turned, pushed up against her desk. Someone else was there with Hange, but from Armin's vantage point couldn't tell who it was.

Whoever it was, they were kissing Hange, the sound of wet tongues in a slow dance drifted over to Armin.

Of all the timing to have, he really seemed to have the worst. How did he manage to get caught up here just when Hange decided to start a freaky make out session? It wasn't like he could just pop up and leave; they'd see him for sure.

Armin certainly didn't want to interrupt at such a compromising moment and then have to explain, awkwardly no less, why he had been hiding. No, he could just stay hidden till they left and then he could escape.

"Four-eyes… is that soup from last week?"

Armin's eyes widened, dear god, was that Captain Levi? No way!

"Tch, you're disgusting."

Hange's loud laugh filled the lab. "You are such clean freak Levi… you going to finish what you started… or do I have to do it?"

Papers flew everywhere as Levi pushed Hange backward so she was laid across the desk, her head thrown back, hanging upside down off the edge.

Armin was frozen as he watched Levi undo the buckles of Hange's 3DMG before unbuttoning her shirt letting it fall open. Levi laid open mouth kisses across her chest, pulling one of her dusky nipples into his mouth as she moaned her appreciation.

Armin could feel his cheeks heat up to what must have been an outstanding blush. There was another heady, wanton sounding moan from the desk and his palms started to get sweaty, and his pants tight.

Levi had slipped one of Hange's pant legs off and had thrown one of her slim legs over his shoulder. His face was pressed into her core while Hange's hands delved into his dark hair, "Goddamn, Zoe you smell so good." Levi half moaned. "Ahhh fuck Levi, don't tease." Hange returned her voice husky with desire.

Armin crouched lower behind his fortress turned prison there really was no way he could just up and walk out now.

Whatever Levi was doing with his mouth had Hange's pink, kiss swollen lips shaped into a perfect "O". Her breathless, needy moans fell out in a steady stream. Hange's hair had come loose from its confinements spilling out into a brown, sunlit halo over the side of the desk.

One of Levi's hands pinned her writhing hips to the desk while the other…. well Armin had a strong guess where the other was.

Armin covered his eyes and ducked down hiding from the sight. His mouth had long since gone dry, while the space in his pants had somehow disappeared. How was he supposed to look at Hange tomorrow, or the next day, or for the next month, or at Levi either for that matter? And since when were Captain Levi and Hange even that friendly?

Hange suddenly let out a long half pained sounding groan and a second later a loud wet crash of breaking glass came from the desk.

"Ah Levi, did I ever tell you, your mouth is heavenly." Hange whispered after a moment, sounding breathless.

Armin rose to his knees, bracing himself on the nearby bookshelf before peeking out from behind his paper tower.

Hange had knocked over the glass of orange liquid and it had begun to leak all over the floor. Levi chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his low baritone voice barely above a whisper, "And you're a mess."

Hange sat up on the desk, beginning to push her hair into her signature messy ponytail. "… What is this shit all over the floor?" Levi asked, sounding disgusted. Hange's laugh filled the air.  
"You know what, on second thought, I don't want to know about your shitty experiment." Levi said as he tucked an errant strand of Hange's messy locks behind her ear, a small smile playing on his lips.

From behind his hiding spot, Armin swallowed dryly before ducking down again. He really shouldn't be here watching their intimate moment. All this for a book; he glared over at the offending tome as if it had caused all his problems. Thankfully sounds of the 3DMG buckles being redone could be heard. Not long now till he could escape and hopefully not run into either of them, for at least a week.

"You want to take a bath, short stuff?" Hange asked the teasing tone back in her voice. "I'll return the favor. You know, since you braved my, oh so messy lab."

"Yeah alright." came the reply, "Hey, who's gonna clean this shit up?"

Hange laughed, "Moblit will be here later, he'll get it." Armin heard Levi's soft snort, "Well aren't you just an angel, Shitty-Glasses."

Hange's boots hit the floor as she jumped down from the desk, "Come on, we still have to heat up the water."

A minute later the lab door opened and banged shut again as they exited. Armin let a moment of blissful silence passed letting out the breath he had been holding. He quickly grabbed his book from the floor and made a mad dash for the door.

He had barely made it ten steps out the door before colliding right into Hange. Horrified, Armin dropped the book at Hange's feet, he could feel his face heating up, thankfully Levi nowhere in sight, there was no way he could face down Levi's ruthless stare, not after the scene he had just witnessed.

"I-I-I'm so-sor-sorry Squad leader!" he stuttered out.

Hange smiled at him as she bent down to pick up the book, looking at its title, "Oh, you're borrowing a new book huh? This one's especially good." Her face began to light up, "It's about the old world's mountains of fire… apparently there are hills beyond the walls are, much, much, much bigger than even the colossal titan and sometimes…."

Armin snatch the book back from her, interrupting her speech, "Th-th-thank you Squad Leader, I-I have to go!"

He turned away, face burning, before rushing down the hallway, almost losing his foot in his haste as he turned the corner.

Hange watched him go for a moment, a confused expression on her face, "I wonder what got his panties in a twist."

* * *

A/N: Let me know how you liked it, yes, no, maybe so. Thank You :)


End file.
